Talk:Viability Ranking/@comment-29393109-20190830211704/@comment-36735225-20190831201557
even though thalassa and sherezar is everywhere at 6k+, but still, u can bring a sherezar or thalassa of your own, and from what i see, sherezar and thalassas ai are stupid. even though ml is a 3 vs 3 game, but u took up zyla paired with fusion is better than metall llum!!! thats the important part, u said 2 monster compare to 1, on the zyla team, u can only have 1 more monster, but on llums team, you can have 2 more... and we have waited for 4 weeks for the council, and do u know how many times i got the argument that the wiki need to fixed since its really outdated? too many to count, i have gotten that argument for over 1 year now but no one fixes it cause how peoples just change it back just cause they have a diffrent opinion, and if i apply to council, i will surely get strong critics from u, and i am not intrested to join a thing more like a dictatorship of a tiny % of the peoples who come to this page. Bandess is quite bad imo, even though voltaik trait aint that good any more, its still better than bandess trait, and the only viable monster with death countdown is pierceid, but still bandess will get denied, while voltaik can't get denied by cda, or total blind. bandess cd is quite high, with most skill having 2 turn cd or even higher. and bandess immune to control skill is still quite useless, you will still get denied by cda, stamina drain, total blind the enemy can remove the immunity to control, and its a self skill... and it also dont remove the negative effects of him self, even though voltaik is not immune to control, he have a chance to dogde it And also, maby u had no idea what happend when elvira came out, she broked the game, everyone went for her, the biggest reason was that there were no thalassa and sherezar, and not as much of monsters with positive effects removal, and at the time there were almost no nanovirus(if there even was at that time) and there were not a lot of anticepation at the time(maby only 5, and 1 is really bad) and again, just ad a denier is not a dificult task, its not a thing to consider when ranking At last, the maximum tier i will give to zyla when PAIRED UP WITH MADAME FUSION is ss+, at the bottom of ss+, but u need to write PAIRED WITH MADAME FUSION, and zyla her self at another tier, since pairing monsters up is not a good argument since it is 2 monsters while all other monsters stand by them self, so it kind of take away what the list is for, u can write that on zyla page that madame fusion is a good ally to have on her team, not to mention that your team of 2 acttualy can get killed by thalassa and another monster(even a treezard with ts works) thalassa will go first(since i imagine u will have strength on your zyla) and thalassa goes denies both...